1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to audio headset systems, and accessory mounts systems for use with helmets, and for use with audio systems such as citizen's band (“CB”) radios, stereos, intercoms, tape and compact disk (“CD”) players, and the like. Examples of such audio accessories include microphone assemblies, speakers and the like. The invention also relates to methods pertaining to such headset and accessory mount systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Helmets are widely used to enhance the safety of an individual wearer in a variety of activities, such as riding motorcycles, snowmobiles, and other vehicles. It is often useful or desirable while wearing a helmet to communicate with other individuals, listen to a radio or stereo, etc. Such activities have become increasingly popular in recent years, as recreational vehicles such as touring motorcycles have come to be equipped with bike-to-bike intercom systems, CB radios, stereo radio sets, and other high-quality electrical communications or audio equipment or systems.
For some time now it has been advantageous in the use of such audio systems to attach accessories or components of the audio system, such as the microphone assembly and speakers, directly to the helmet. This facilitates use of the audio equipment by the helmet wearer while minimizing the interference with the wearer's operation of the vehicle, and thereby maximizing the safety of the wearer. They make it unnecessary, for example, for the user of a CB radio or intercom to use a hand-held microphone, which may prevent the user from maintaining both hands on the handlebars or controls.
In such headset or mount designs, it is generally desirable to mount a microphone assembly so that the microphone is generally positioned near the wearer's mouth. The headset or mount also generally is coupled to a pair of speakers mounted in the helmet, typically by a corresponding pair of wires. The headset or mount also typically is adapted to receive an electrical connector such as a connector attached to the electrical cord extending from the audio system (e.g., the radio, stereo, etc.) and which electrically communicates with the microphone and speakers. In this manner the user can interface the audio accessories merely by listening or speaking. This approach to headsets and mounts has created a need for headset designs and associated mounting systems that securely mount the desired audio system accessories to the helmet.
Audio headsets and mounts for securely mounting audio accessories to the helmet are known, and have been the subject of a number of U.S. patents. U.S. Pat. No. Re. 34,525, issued to Lazzeroni and Carevich in February 1994, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,209, issued to Pratt on Dec. 31, 1996, are two examples. The Lazzeroni and Carevich patent, for example, discloses a headset mount design that uses a clamp to securely attach the audio accessories to a location at or near the bottom edge of the helmet without the need to drill holes in the helmet. The Pratt patent discloses a mount that is fastened to the outer side of the helmet using a layer of adhesive material to secure the mount to the helmet without violating the integrity of the latter.
As the use of audio systems has become more widespread, it has become increasingly common for a given individual to have more than one audio system for which use may be made while wearing a helmet. It is not unusual, for example, for a given individual to have not only an audio system on a motorcycle, but also to have an audio system on a snowmobile, or to have a hand-held audio system mounted on a bicycle. Similarly, it is becoming increasingly common for a given individual to wish to use his or her helmet and headset not only with his or her own audio system, but also with the audio system of a friend, such as when riding the friend's motorcycle or snowmobile. This often requires use of a given helmet with different types of audio systems. These trends have give rise to a need for headsets and headset mounts that are flexible, adaptable and interchangeable.
A general limitation of such known headset designs has resided in the fact that many of such headset designs mount the accessory or accessories to the helmet in a permanent or semi-permanent manner, and provide only a single type of connector or audio system interface. This makes it relatively difficult or cumbersome to change or replace an accessory or use it with more than one type of audio system, thereby limiting the flexibility of the system. The Lazzeroni and Carevich system of U.S. Pat. No. Re. 34,525 provided a significant improvement over the prior art, for example, by providing a detachable clamping design wherein the headset or mount could be relatively easily detached from the helmet, for example, by adjusting a pair of machine bolts. Even that system as disclosed in the patent, however, does not provide for interchange of the accessories, for example, to replace a microphone assembly or to change a connector type, without removing and replacing the entire mount.
This general limitation has become more pronounced in recent years based on changes to the microphone design, for example, based on the presence of amplified or preamplified microphones, such as what are commonly referred to as “condenser” microphones. Microphones traditionally have utilized a design commonly referred to as a “dynamic” microphone design, which uses a diaphragm and voice coil to generate the audio signal and transmit it to amplification circuitry incorporated into the audio system, as opposed to the headset itself. This design or type of microphone has been advantageous, for example, in that it is amenable to efficient and in some cases quite effective noise cancellation techniques. With amplified or preamplified microphone designs, an amplifier or preamplifier circuit is positioned at or near the microphone itself, as part of the headset system. This allows the audio signal to be amplified at its source, before being transmitted to the audio system. The signal-to-noise ratio, and thus the quality of the audio signal, also can be substantially improved using this approach. Within each of these general design categories, there are a number of designs. Moreover, there are various other microphone designs and approaches.
Each microphone design has implications for the design of the audio system with which it is intended to operate, and particularly for the interface of that audio system. Many of the newer audio systems require preamplified microphones. The specific level of preamplification required may vary from audio system to audio system. The use of a preamplifier typically requires a power source to be applied to the preamplifier, which adds a requirement at the audio system interface for this power source to be supplied, usually from the audio system. In summary, use of various audio systems and the corresponding microphone designs have implications as to the specific design requirements for headsets usable with such audio systems.
This variability from audio system to audio system can be disadvantageous in that, if one is to use more than one type or design of audio system, a single headset of known design probably will not be sufficient. The headset user therefore is placed in a position of having to obtain a different headset for each design of audio system, and of having to have the appropriate one available when it is needed. The cost of using headsets for more than one audio system type therefore is increased, and the use of headset systems is made more cumbersome and inconvenient.